


You're Always So Good

by orphan_account



Series: Let's get creative [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex Toys, remember when Danny found Steve's dildo by accident?, this is a part 2 to that lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve pants, head spinning over the whole situation and the way Danny is talking right now, truth be told Danny always has the most creative and amazing ideas when it comes to sex- and right now the image of whatever Danny has in mind is turning him on, if it was anything like they were doing a few seconds ago, and that had been amazing so far. He’s considering, shuddering with the thought. Okay, he wants to try whatever Danny is asking for right now.





	You're Always So Good

**Author's Note:**

> before all I just want to thank rungirl60 and lcdrsuperseal for giving me this wonderful idea on the comments after I posted Pure Serendipity, I don't know if this is anything you had in mind or if it meets your expectations, but I wanted to give you guys this ❤️

“C’mon”

The only thing you could hear right about now was Danny’s voice, mixed with Steve’s beautiful moans and the slight squeaking sound of the bed moving underneath them.

“That’s it, that’s it baby, just like that” Danny grabbed at Steve’s hips, really digging his nails, trying to leave as many marks on his partner as possible. Steve gripped at Danny’s thigh in front of him, panting, with his back turned to Danny the only thing he could do besides taking Danny’s cock deep was hear the other man’s voice as he ride him.

He had had his doubts about trying out this position, only because Danny had been so adamant on wanting to, Steve had given in after a few beers over dinner.

Now he’s so glad he agreed, the whole thing was pretty hot. He makes Danny gasp and moan by making a show of his new position, perking his ass up, trying to make sure Danny gets a full view of his cock disappearing into Steve’s ass.

“Oh _yes_ baby” he hears Danny’s voice, a complete wreck. Steve grins, proud of himself. Then he lets go of Danny’s thighs and straighten himself, arching his back, the movements of his own hips becoming more intense, working Danny’s cock with his ass and his own with his hand.

“Da- _nny_ ” he gushes out, and he feels Danny’s hands moving from his hips to his ass, kneading the cheeks for a little bit before parting them

“God, Steve you have no idea” Danny groans, letting go to spank Steve’s ass in one swift motion, turning it beautifully red, making Steve moan louder “No idea of how good- how good- gaah”

“Danny -  Danny, baby I need- I want to see, ah, I need to see you” Steve begged, not caring how needy he sounded, knowing in fact it Danny goes crazy for that, they both love it.

“Alright, alright, get up” Danny gasps, helping him lift up and move, as soon as Steve turned to face him he took Danny’s dick on his hand, but Danny batted his hand away, and instead pushed Steve slightly until the man was lying on his back.

“Danny?”

Steve reached out when he saw Danny standing up and moving away from him. What the hell was he doing right about now?

“Shh, shh, I know- I’m not leaving I just- I have an idea, are you up for it?” Danny inquires, moving to the night stand. Steve props himself up on his elbows, raising his eyebrows at Danny. He thinks he has an idea of where Danny wants to take this, the blonde man has kept mentioning it enough since he found the damn thing a while ago, but they never have the time lately- work keeps them so busy sex hasn’t been on the cards, so any of Danny’s experiments have had to wait for later.

Until right now.

“I’m- I’m so close already I don’t know if-” Steve hesitates, then falls back down on the bed with a thud when he sees Danny take out the dildo from the drawer on the night stand. Danny is grinning so widely right now, Steve needs to take a second, so he throws one of his arms over his face.

“It’s not exactly for right now, you know” Danny whispers back, running the tip of the dildo softly over Steve’s torso, prodding at his bellybutton until Steve uncovers his face and looks, and when Steve finally answers, he lets out a shaky breath.

“Alright”

Danny sits back on the bed, puts down the plastic object on the bed and runs a reassuring hand over Steve’s leg instead “No, we don’t have to do this, not if you don’t really want to- you have been _so good_ baby, you are always so good. I just want to make you feel good, you deserve that, and if this is not it for you then we don’t-”

Steve pants, head spinning over the whole situation and the way Danny is talking right now, truth be told Danny always has the most creative and amazing ideas when it comes to sex- and right now the image of whatever Danny has in mind is turning him on, if it was anything like they were doing a few seconds ago, and that had been amazing so far. He’s considering, shuddering with the thought. Okay, he wants to try whatever Danny is asking for right now.

“Okay” Steve says, and Danny stares at him for a few seconds.

“Okay what, sweetheart?”

“Okay, let’s try what you want”

“Really?” Danny asks, sounding a bit surprised

Steve feels so hot under his skin he lets out a really exasperated sigh.

“Let’s, before I change my mind and fuck myself with that thing and _don’t_ let you watch”

Danny groans, then drags himself on top of Steve.

“Suck on it” Danny’s voice is hoarse now, bringing the dildo to Steve’s slightly parted lips, and the man takes it in, and responds to Danny’s request sucking enthusiastically at the tip, slowly soaking it on saliva, making sure the whole to keep eye contact with Danny. “ _God_ ”

Steve took it out of Danny’s hand and worked his tongue over his toy. He felt the bed dipping under Danny’s movements when the short man lowered himself between Steve’s legs, took hold of them and sank his teeth harshly on the inside of one of it, making Steve cry out in pleasure.

Danny then gets up and lines his dick with Steve’s hole, hovering there a bit, teasing the soft, warm entrance of his lover before thrusting in.

The way it went in, it made Steve clench around him entirely in a way it almost got his toes curling, forgetting all about the dildo in his mouth.

“ _Jesus Christ, Danny_!”

“Too soon?”

“Do that again”

“Yea?”

“Faster, _harder_ , now!”

So Danny did, getting on his knees and grabbing Steve’s left ankle to prop the leg up on his shoulder as he pounded into Steve, the other man taking care of his own cock as both tried to reach their climax, until Danny couldn’t distinguish his moans from Steve’s, and the heat took over their bodies, making Steve paint himself white all over his chest and Danny followed a few seconds later, emptying himself inside Steve. He falls on top of him, both out of breath, before Steve catches Danny’s lips between his, running his tongue over Danny’s lower lip, asking for entrance, which Danny granted immediately.

Danny slowly slips out of Steve with a wet sound, letting the come leak out of Steve as he reaches down, circling his finger over the rim, all red and puffy, before inserting it.

“This okay?” he asks Steve, testing the waters. Steve closes his eyes, gasping a bit and nodding in agreement. Danny then reaches to grab the dildo and when Steve feels the tip against him, it suddenly is very clear what Danny wants.

He feels it slowly going in, the tip of it collecting the come that’s leaking out then working it all inside Steve again, just with the tip, bringing it back out, then in again until he has the entire length inside him, going in and out and in and out and making Steve feel so full again, enjoying it until it becomes too much, just too much.

“Stop” Steve hiccups out, and just as quickly Danny pulls out and is peppering kisses all over Steve’s face

“You okay?” he asks, concerned, feeling the up and down of Steve’s chest and the heavy breathing. Danny waits until Steve calms down and is ready to answer

“Y-yea” Steve assures him, running his hand over Danny’s arm “Let’s just- let’s just lay down on the bed now, please”

“Of course”

“I’m sorry”

“Nothing to be sorry babe, you were amazing”

Danny moves and lets Steve hold him in his arms

“You are always amazing” he smiles, kissing at every piece of skin of Steve’s he can reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Flimsy ending? idk idk  
> I might have an idea for a part 3 already? lol


End file.
